


Show Me

by ladyofthefelines



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, POV Original Female Character, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthefelines/pseuds/ladyofthefelines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anxious plane journey turns into so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See You Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fanfic since like 2012 jalex stuff so bear with me please!  
> i'm not super sure what this is it yet buuuuut i got the idea when dan said he'd been with girls with a "lil extra" in part 107 of mario maker so reader is gonna be a lil chunky !!

Your hands trembled as a woman sporting a painfully forced smile handed your boarding pass back. You’d only been on a plane a handful of times, and never on your own, so your anxiety levels were through the roof. The nerves were starting to get to you; your breathing was rapid and shallow, and you could hear your heart beat pounding in your ear. Tightening your grip on your suitcase, you reached into your pocket and produced your phone, automatically pulling up your messages. You tried to control your breathing as your eyes quickly scanned over the texts your family members sent you earlier. 

Your mother had been texting you all day in an attempt to calm your nerves. “Just focus on your breathing,” she said, “it’ll be over before you know it.” Your brother was less accommodating; “Y’know, more people die in car crashes than plane crashes. The flight will be fine, worry about the car ride after ;--)”. Sighing, you sent them both a quick text (“See you soon.”) before switching it to airplane mode. 

You were one of the first people to board, and you found your seat quickly, which was, to your despair, right next to a window. You frowned slightly, before reaching into your carry-on and taking out your iPod and a book. After making sure the suitcase was secure in the overhead lockers, you sank back into your seat, and slipped your headphones on. You shuffled your favourite playlist, hoping the quiet tones would ease your mind. Your eyes began darting back and forth between the concrete of the runway outside and your shaking hands, which were placed on your lap. Thoughts furiously raced around your head. Is it too late to leave? Mum would understand, you thought, if you decided not to visit. Sure, she’d be upset but she’d be fine with it in the end.

You were brought back into reality by a close shuffling next to you. During your panic-filled daydream, you failed to notice that the majority of the seats on the aircraft were now filled, including the one beside you. A large mop of curly brown hair turned to you, and your cheeks instantly turned pink. He was hot. He was really hot, you thought to yourself. Seeing your reaction, he smiled, the edges of his warm eyes wrinkling. You quickly mustered a small smile back, before a toll signalled the beginning of the safety announcement, and you both turned your faces to the front of the aircraft.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh 130+ hits already?! thank you so so so much for reading and leaving kudos, y'all make me happy.

Your anxiety began to drain away as soon as the plane levelled out. It was getting dark outside, and the bright lights of London were starting to appear. You leaned closer to the window, surprised by your sudden braveness. It was beautiful, really. Peaceful. You felt your mind and body relax, as you sunk further into your seat. The flight to New Jersey was a familiar one; you’d been flying to and from the state for a few years now. It wasn’t too long of a flight, and you hoped to sleep through most of it. Mum would have a whole list of activities planned for tomorrow, you thought, so sleep was definitely needed. Turning the volume down on your iPod to a gentle hum, you selected a Foreigner greatest hits album and closed your eyes.  
  
A shriek from behind you suddenly pulled you back into reality. You groaned quietly, before slipping your headphones off and turning to see the person next to you doing the same. “Typical.” he said under his breath, shaking his head. The parents of the crying infant sent out panicked apologies as it continued to wail, which earnt a sigh from the man beside you. You giggled slightly at just how annoyed he sounded, before he turned his head to you and smiled.  
  
“I’m Dan, by the way.” He said, holding his hand out for you to shake. You told him your name as you timidly shook his hand. Goddammit, you thought to yourself. He got more attractive the more you looked at him.  
  
“So whatcha got planned in Jersey?” He asked, leaning slightly towards you.  
  
“Nothing too exciting. I have family there, so I try to visit as often as I can. What about you?”  
  
He nodded as you were talking, “Jersey born and raised. I live in LA now but my parents still live there.”  
  
“If you live in Cali, what brought you to London?” You asked, suddenly confused.  
  
He smiled, seeming to like your sudden interest. “My friends and I went to a convention last week. It was our first time in London, so that’s something.”  
  
“Bit different from California then?”  
  
“Oh yeah. Totally gonna the miss rude bus drivers and god-awful weather.”  
  
You giggled, “Don’t forget the pigeons!”  
  
“Oh god!” He clutched his chest dramatically, “the pigeons!”  
  
You laughed harder before Dan lapsed into a question spree. Where did you grow up? What do you do? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? The conversation flowed effortlessly; it was like you’d known each other for years. He made you laugh so hard you felt your chest burn; something that hadn’t happened in a while. You learnt that his favourite band were Rush, his was in a comedy band, and his favourite food was Skittles.  
  
“Dude, you have no idea.” Danny said through a mouth-full of the sweets. “They’re just so good.” He moaned sensually, earning several disgusted looks from the people opposite you. You both giggled like children, before sharing a yawn. “Wanna watch a film?” He suggested.  
  
You nodded, before spending the next twenty minutes trying to synchronise your screens together. You were patient, sure, but this was ridiculous.  
  
“How is this so hard?” You groaned, throwing your hands up and sinking lower in your seat. “I give up.”  
  
“Yeah, I for one was ready to give up after the first few minutes.”  
  
You eventually decided it was easier to just watch it on his screen. Curled up at the edge of your seat, you watched an animated film about magical creatures that Dan had recommended. What the movie was about, you had no idea. Leaning on Dan’s shoulder, you fell asleep within minutes, exhaustion fulling taking over.

___________________________ 

  


You woke up to a quiet laugh. Struggling to sit up, you opened your eyes and found a very amused Dan looking down at you. “What?” You murmured, your voice still thick with sleep.  
  
“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!”  
  
“Oh God I’m- ” you stopped, sitting up and lifting your hand to your cheek, tracing over a dry spot. “Oh my god I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I drooled! I am a grown ass woman! I’m so sorry.” You gushed, your cheeks flooding with colour as you refused to meet his eyes. Way to go, (Y/N). You made a fool out of yourself in front of the nicest guy you’ve met in years.  
  
“It’s no problem.” He said, trying to hold back laughter. “I shall treasure this shirt forever.”  
  
You looked up at him, and, upon seeing his strained expression, burst into laughter. “God I am so sorry, I’ll buy you a new shirt or something, I just-”  
  
“Chill, dude! It’s fine. It’s good you woke up though, we’re gonna land soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where game grumps actually attend conventions in the uk lmao.  
> also!! for the purpose of this story, reader lives in wayne/ish, under the assumption that dan’s family live in springfield new jersey. It’s like half an hour away :--)  
> sorry this is a bit short; next chapter will be longer and up soon!  
> thanks again for reading! i hope you're all having lovely days.


End file.
